chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Keoeeit
Tele-macro pictures? I've probably missed them, but could you please post some example pictures of this mode and tell me what to look for, both in the pictures and in camera behaviour? So far I haven't been able to properly execute the script, because I still have some focus issues to work out on my S5IS (camera hangs :) ). What I do now is... I slowly zoom out to wide, enter supermacro and then I do a set_zoom 80. The camera zooms nicely but it doesn't initially show anything nice, I get more or less the same results as with auto focus. When I do manual focus in either direction, it only goes back to near the camera, not farther away. At some point, I have focus at about 55cm, which is a sign that at least something worked... all this without any grinding whatsoever. DOF seems to be about 1-2 cm. The camera is still in super-macro mode and refuses to zoom, so I have to exit it and zoom tele/wide just in case (initially, it won't zoom wide until I zoom tele). When I try to get the same picture now, I won't get any focus until 90cm. Now I guess this is just normal camera operation, however in another mode which allows for some closer focusing. I only get those nice results near the camera, far seems to do the same thing as it normally would. Anyway, this might be a method to try, if you haven't found out anything better yet. By the way, I will upload some pictures at http://stack.dataghost.com/S5-focusfun/ in a couple of hours, first I need to do some more fiddling with the camera :) --DataGhost ::During the transfer of Wikia Scratchpad to this full Wikia, much of my comments about this "oddity" were lost, but there is this discussion section where I managed to copy and paste some of it before the change-over to this Wikia. It pretty much sums-up all that I know about it. Tele-Super-Macro Mode Comments I didn't bother taking any photos with the camera in this mode because they wouldn't reveal anything that couldn't also be done with close-up filters + tele-extender stacked on the lens. ::I haven't explored with it much after that due to the scary noises the lens makes. Plus it getting locked into that mode until a full reboot of the camera also makes me hesitate to experiment further. It's a great feature, I just wish there was a totally safe way to enter and exit it. Authorized use only - I built a generator I spent waaaaaay too much time on this already (I was planning on getting up early, yet it's almost 6AM) but eh, maybe you might like this. I don't think I'll ever really complete this, as it's too tedious to do, being just limited to lines and rectangles. Thing is, the generator works fine but the camera stops rendering stuff after a bit. Anyway, you can generate a grid with text on it, just make sure it's not too much. http://dataghost.com/chdk/text2grid.php http://dataghost.com/chdk/text2grid.phps ::Wow, way cool! Now, if I can only figure out how to run php code on my WinXP without having any apache server. :) Can I upload it to my domain and just run it from there through my browser? ::Even more important, care to include that utility on the Grids page? I bet lots would have use for that. ::One small request, any chance of a "rotate" command? I wanted to put small ratio reminders alongside lines and boxes, but to fit them right it would help if they could be rotated 270 and 90 degrees. ::re: Stops Rendering, yes, I ran into that memory limit wall when I was doing the rulers + grid thing. You can see how I circumvented that by removing all spaces and converting hex color codes. Either way, what a nice addition to Grid makers! ::I think I found the byte limit to be somewhere around 3886. Might be a few higher. 3900 was too high. Otherwise it truncates lines (character shapes). I was able to fit: :::Return :::(street address) :::(town state) :::(phone number) ::If I was careful to keep it toward the upper left corner (only 2-digit x/y coords) and using a smaller font. At times CAPS used less code than lower-case. No doubt due to curves needed for characters like 'e' vs. 'E' I also had to settle for either a transparent white (1), transparent yellow (6), or transparent blue (7) for my font color, further keeping the lines short for 1 character for the color. :::Ah, nice. I think I'll add the rotated text thing (for small fonts only) and then I don't think I'll continue this script. I think it's better to include this into CHDK as a feature and have the camera use a CHDK font instead. It just makes so much more sense performance- and usability-wise. It could be as simple as modifying the splash screen code and timeout through a file and some settings. Still, nice to see that you like it, it's indeed useful for more general-purpose things as rulers and such. --DataGhost ::::Cool deal. Let me know if/when it's okay to add a link to it on the Wikia Grids section or not. Or at least post the php code to a Wikia page for others that might like to use it on their servers. I agree it would be nicer to use fonts right in CHDK (as in the text reader and all), but long ago I requested text for grids and GrAnd said something about it being a lot of work for so infrequent need or use. (or something like that) Anyway, for the quick notation or special purpose Grid, this is an excellent aid. btw: If you run across or know of a simple graphics editor that will spit out Grid commands after you've made a design, let me know. It's a bitch trying to read coordinates out of a vector graphic editor. I use PhotoLine for designing everything, then hand-copy coordinates from the image coordinates, reading them with my cursor position. Photoline has a HPGL Plotter Output mode, save-able to a file, but that's nowhere near the kinds of graphic commands needed for grids. Anyway, even if you do no more on this, thanks. This will be a nice asset to making grids. btw: I uploaded it to my domain and it runs fine there too, I hope it's okay that I saved a copy for myself. I didn't want to keep hitting your domain with my text experiments. ::::p.s. I added on a new version for the Authorized-Use grid on the grid's page using your program. (out-denting again because these replies are getting narrower and narrower :) ) In the CHDK spirit, I hooked my own code and threw a little bit in there so you can upload any image you like (black/white PNG) and it'll generate a grid for you. I don't think you'll really need more functionality now, else you can fork off the code. Anyway, you can take the source if you want and use it elsewhere. I'll add a standard GPL header to my code in a moment :) I also think it's OK if you use the script on my server, it won't really cause any significant loads due to some limits I added... I guess. Still, this server is on my home ADSL line so it might be slow and not really suitable for heavy concurrent use, however I doubt it'll ever be that popular. --DataGhost :Wow, that's pretty cool! You're right about it probably having limited popularity, but for those that need/want something like this ... what a time and headache saver!!! I'll add some info about it and a link to the Grids page eventually then (unless you say otherwise). The auto-generate a grid from a graphic ... if I only had that when I did the rulers, tics, and other more complex grids I wrote, Some of those took the better part of 2 days. :) Now it's going to make me want to experiment with making more kinds. (I haven't tested that generate from graphic feature yet, getting ready to log off for the day, but will soon! Tested the rotate features just to see them work. :) ) Anyway, what a nice addition to the CHDK accessories! Thanks!!! I might have to mention this on the forums the next time I log on too. (Unless you do first.) :P.S. I just wondered, if you remembered to work out grid coordinates from a 360x270 graphic and then adjusting to the 360x240 ratio? Otherwise squares and circles may not get interpretted in the right ratios. When I saw the upload graphic size, it got me to wondering. You probably have that all figured out, but just in case ... thought I'd mention it. :) ::Ummm... what? I guess you'll have to convert your graphic to 360x240 first, all this script does is figure out where the pixels are colored and generate a set of lines for them. You'll have to understand the code if you want to generate small grids, or you should at least know that this script only works well for horizontal and vertical lines. A circle will be converted into a bunch of (1-pixel and slightly longer) horizontal/vertical lines, a diagonal line is even worse (1 line per pixel). --DataGhost :::Thanks for the clarification on how it does raster to vector. :) I tried a quick sample using a couple of shapes, a square and filled rectangle. By making a proportional square on a 360x270 background, then resizing it (with keep-proportional off) to 360x240, then submitting the resized png to the converter it kept the proper display ratio in the EVF. (I never have been able to pin down where that discrepancy in display ratios happens in the camera. If it's due to pixel dimensions on the EVF/LCD, if it's automatically upsized in the camera to fit the native 4:3 ratio, or if in the EVF its done optically with a barrel+convex lens.) It didn't do a very clean job of rending the shapes on that quick test (probably due to my chosing a 1 pixel line-width and the resizing causing dithering in it, it was nice to see that it at least picked out the proper areas. Anyone into grids-making will like having just that reference alone, getting the right coordinates to fine-tune the drawing commands. :::When I add an entry to the Grids page, I'll make mention of some limitations to it, as well as how well it works if you know what you are doing. Like setting a background of 0 for clear, if you want to see your grid of black lines. (It defaults to the black-filled rectangle from the original purpose, so you get a blanked out display with the default grid that it produces, easy to also just delete that first line.) Anyway, thanks! This is a really neat toy to add to CHDK's many functions. I bet a lot of people are going to have fun playing with it to create some fun text screens. Focal plane shutter distortion I've uploaded Image:Focalplane shutter distortions.jpg to wikimedia commons so that it can be used from Wikipedia articles, based on the GFDL license of this wiki. If this is not ok with you, please let me know on the commons page and I'll delete the picture. Thanks! -- 02:38, 26 January 2009 (UTC)